


Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nightmares, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

She woke with a start, a breath catching in her throat as her chest tightened. Daisy shuffled off the covers and then was reminded of the firm hold Raina had around her waist. As the other woman began to rouse she murmured. “What’s wrong?”

Slumping back, Daisy sighed as she tugged the covers over herself again, trying to keep her back to Raina yet the sensation of a feather light kiss against her jaw brought her to turn.

Raina’s big eyes dazed deeply into Daisy’s as her lips slowly curled. “Daisy.” The gentle, sweet tone bringing Daisy to shuffle closer. Yet she gave only a sigh in response as she nuzzled her girlfriend’s neck.

Raina’s hands drifted down Daisy’s back then traced light patterns against her skin. “Do you think it’s time to move on?” Slowly Daisy turned her head, meeting Raina’s gaze as she mumbled. “But where else can we go?”

Raina offered a shrug, followed by a sigh. “Well, do you want to tell me what you saw?” Daisy’s gaze shifted again, looking away for a prolonged moment before she fixed her gaze on Raina again as she mumbled. “I don’t even remember, it just…got to me.”

A slow yet passionate kiss met Daisy’s lips as Raina purred cutely. “Then let’s make a happy memory for you.” A nod, Daisy deepened the kiss and rolled over to lay atop Raina. Straddling her as she ground down, it brought forth soft groans from either woman.

Pushing her body tighter against Raina, raising the friction higher, their responses similarly escalated. Grunting softly, Daisy stretched her arm to reach under the bed, with a giggle Raina trailed her hand along Daisy’s and stroked her fingers before darting her hand ahead and snatching the strap on.

Passing the toy to Daisy, Raina cooed as she firmly pumped her hips against Daisy’s. “So, like this or another position.” Daisy smirked as she slowly leaned back, standing up for a moment to slide the strap on into place. She looked down to Raina as she whispered. “Actually, I want you on all fours.”

Instantly Raina assumed the position, thrusting her ass in the air as she giggled with an accompanying wink. Daisy kneeled down as she guided her strap on tip gently into Raina’s pussy. Grasping her waist with a firm hold as she then thrust, inch after inch sinking within her wet, warm depths. She then nipped on Raina’s earlobe as she hummed. “Cause this way I can whisper the dirtiest things in your ear.”

Raina’s entire body quaked as she released a shuddering moan, in turn Daisy giggled as she slammed her hips against Raina’s butt. “Yeah, that’s fun too.”


End file.
